1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ground stakes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power-driven ground stake.
2. Background of the Invention
Today there are many types of stakes. Stakes are used in gardening, landscaping, and camping. Tent stakes are nearly as important as the tent itself. Today's tents are often designed to withstand the elements, keeping occupants protected from changes in weather. However, they are not built to stand up against much wind. As such, tent stakes are vital for keeping one's tent on the ground.
Traditionally, tent stakes are made of plastic, metal, or wood. Each type is designed for use in certain types of terrain. For example, small diameter titanium stakes are designed for use in hard dirt. These stakes should not be used when pitching a tent on sand or for snow camping.
Another type of tent stake, bulky angle iron or aluminum stakes, are useful for camping in the sand. This type of stake, however, is far from effective for use in hard dirt. Furthermore, these tent stakes are known to lose their effectiveness in rainy conditions.
Large plastic tent stakes are often used for family camping. These tent stakes are both lightweight and tough, most featuring a large head for easier pounding into the ground. These stakes are generally less expensive than many other types. However, exposure to ultraviolet light may degrade plastic stakes, necessitating an eventual replacement.
Skewer tent stakes are lightweight and inexpensive. These stakes are straight in shape and are not the best option when holding power is vital. Generally speaking, skewer stakes work the best in grassy terrain. By contrast, bulldog tent stakes are heavier and more capable of holding fast. Bulldog stakes don't bend easily and work well in a variety of ground types.
Snow stakes are designed to be buried sideways in the snow. These stakes are stronger than those designed for general use. Some anchor stakes are designed for use in both snow and sand. Anchor stakes are made to be filled with snow or sand and buried in the ground.
Wooden tent stakes are frequently used for securing group tents. They are generally thick and have a higher level of holding power than other types. Typically, wooden tent stakes are driven into the ground using a mallet.
Tents have many more uses than camping. Large tents or marquees may serve as temporary buildings for businesses, traveling shows such as circuses, military camps, etc. These tents require a lot of man hours to assemble and tens or hundreds of stakes. Each of these stakes is still driven manually, soaking up a bulk of the man hours.
What is needed in the art is a stake that can be driven into the ground quickly and easily, yet does not complicate the manufacturing of the stake.